1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a center feed system for use with a coking operation, which may be utilized to dispense residual by-product, steam and or quench fluid into a vessel, such as petroleum feed stocks into a coke drum.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
In the hydrocarbon processing industry, many refineries recover valuable products from the heavy residual oil that remains after refining operations are completed. This recovery process is known as delayed coking. Delayed coking produces valuable distillates, leaving coke as a by-product in large vessels or coke drums. The process of delayed coking involves directing a flow of residual byproduct through an inlet from a feed source into the vessel referred to as a coke drum.
The general trend in the delayed coking industry is towards increased safety, durability, efficiency, and reliability. Prior art designs for directing the flow of heated residual byproduct through an inlet from a feed source into a coke drum do not function to meet such goals. Utilizing a dispensing system that allows control over the dispensing, dispersion and flow patterns of residual byproducts, steam and quench fluid into a reservoir vessel may be desirable. As such, there is a need to improve how material and fluid including residual byproducts are injected into the large coke drums.